A lost Hero
by JustaFanWritter2015
Summary: Please review my first fanfic takes place a few years after mm link is now a traveler in this ff you will also see some made up things like the guilc oldswords you will see natsu gray and the others too. Later in the story joins link maybe fairytail. If you have any ideas please respond.
1. Chapter 1

The lost legend : part 1

**Part 1 : i am a lost hero**

**I was looking above me to the sky. It was blue ... i saw some clouds and even some birds flying i liked that. It gave me a feeling of peace i haven't feld for a long time. "Nice isn't it" i looked where the voice came from. It was an old man. His clothes were almost gone and he had an beard as long to his knees. He weared a chain of a bird and smiled friendly to me. "What is nice" i asked "the birds. . . How they fly trough the sky being free and have no responsibility at all. Look one makes a looping to ! " he seemed enthusiastic. I smiled "well you are right they are amazing but i like the sky the most" the old man laughed "yes the sky is beautiful too. "I could remember it was black" now the man looked at me with confusion "do you mean the night ?" Never mind i said he will not understand i thought.**

**I stood up from the gras and looked around me. I was standing in the middle of a field of light green grass i could feel the sun burn on my hat and when i looked in the field i could even see some fairys play with each other it was peacefull. "You look like a traveller" the man said i turned around and looked at the old man "i am a traveller and what are you ?" The man let a sigh. "I am just an old man at the end of his days" i took a good look at that old man and felt an presence of magic. "Are you a wizard?" I asked the man laughed at me. "Who not ? Almost everyone i know use magic" i looked at him with confusion "how many people do you know who are wizards ?" "Mmmm 20 people i suppose ? Why do you ask that"**

**I looked at him very confused now "is that even possible?" I said. The old man laughed very loud at me now. "Ofcourse is that possible why not do you mean you don't know people who use magic kid ?". "Well at least i know only seven people who can in my country" "you make a joke right" said the old man laughing at me. "No it isn't" "well at least it is seven people right?" I did not respond i looked around the field again if he already knows twenty people who use magic how many use it then in this kingdom ?**

**I looked at the fairy's again they didn't seem to see me from an distance and were still playing. "How many country's have you seen kid ?" "To many to count" i responded. I looked above and saw it was getting dark. I could beter go and find a pleace to sleep i thought. **

**So i picked my backpack up with some stuff from my travels and my sword and hylian shield who were lying next to me. "I could beter go it is getting dark !" "Before you go kid what is your name ?" He reached out his hand. I reached my hand out too. "My name is Link Kokiri" i smiled. He shook my hand "well Link my name is Beckard Hunter i am a mage and part of the guild oldswords welcom to Earthland" but when i leaved i had an question in my head. What is a guild ?**

**Well this is my first fanfic i hope you liked it. Please respond if you have an idea. That would be nice**

**This fanfic is about the Link from Oot and MM when he travels to earthland. (Fairytail included)**


	2. Chapter 2

A lost Hero : chapter 2

I was running. I was. what else would you do... If you are getting chased. Well not just chased... You don't just get chased by wizards fore fun. I mean... They are freaking wizards ! I never were running like a scared freak. But i can tell you i was now. I took a look behind me while running. Running through a forest. This forest...

And then I felt it. Right in my shoulder. A horrible pain. I stopped with running and looked in shock at my shoulder. An arrow. I tried to remove it but. .. It was immovable

"A horrible feeling isn't it"

I turned around. Only to see trees

"Why are you hiding ?"

"Why not?"

"are you scared ?" "No" "then come and face me basterd !"

And then he came. An old man. With a red scar above his left eye.

An white long beard. And some armor that may be of a knight once. But he had something strange. . . Something special and then I saw it. "You... (i stutterd) you... You have red eyes. "So you can see that ?" "Yes of course I can !"

"interesting" "wait what is interesting ?" He came closer. "No one with you're age would have enough power to see through my spell that will hide the colour of my eyes." "Or my true from" "You most be very grateful" he grabbed his sword. "Let's make a deal" "what kind of deal?" "a spar if you win I will leave you with peace" "and if I win.. Then you will face what will happen then"

" Why should i believe that? "

"Because you have no other choice" and he was right. I am badly injured in my shoulder and losing a lot of blood. He could finish me now. Right at this moment but he won't. He wanted to use me fore something. I looked up at him at his face at his eyes. "Swear it" "swear what ?" "That if I win you will leave me alone" he looked with confusion at me. "Why wouldn't i do that ?. I will swear it if you swear to" and then I said it "i swear" "then you wil have my word little one" we were readying our swords.

"then let the battle begin... wizard"


	3. Chapter 3

I am a swordsmen. I was born to become one. It was my destiny. It was fate. So you can expect from me that I have experience. And I have learned a lot about swords. How it can be forced. How you wield it. How you can use different techniques. I looked at my opponent. He was holding one sword in his left. From my position it was right. It looked old. And It had some rust on the steel of the blade. And it had something else. It dripped on the ground. On the soft gras. It was black. It was blood. It was my blood. He was still slowly approaching me. Slowly walking. Like he had already the time of the world like he didn't care like he didn't take this serious. He smiled at me. my opponent was now fiveteen meters away from me by each second will he come closer. I stood up from the ground. Trying to look strong. Not giving in... not giving up. I can still win. No... i will win. "What is the matter little one ? Having a bad day ? Oh my look at you... have you fallen little one. What a shame !" He was teasing me. Hard. Very... very hard. And it was also very annoying.

Like it was a game fore him. Was it. Was it just a game ? I took a sprint to my opponent. Counting the meters. I was still looking at him. Not showing fear. Twelve meters. Still running and he was still slowly walking. Like he didn't give a shit. Ten meters. I held tighter my sword now with my left hand no shield in my right. Eleven meters. My opponent stopped walking. He laughed. not just a laugh. A laugh of joy a laugh of horror. A powerful laugh. Ten meters...

I jumped. Holding now my sword with both hands. I jumped two meters high. I created a cloud of dust with it. I yelled. And then It happened again. Just an sword comes from nowhere and hit my body. It hit me so hard that i fell five meters back. and again I fell against a tree. And then again the sword disappeared and again I fell to the ground. He was playing with me. He is. If it wasn't i would be dead now. And again I stood up. It was going this way now like two hours. In a forest. This forest. I saw it again. His red eyes. Those eyes. It made me feel... feel intimidating. That didn't happen in a long time. "Shit" he was now running towards me ! Two meters away from me. I needed to react fast. Very fast. One meter. I saw him now getting ready fore a charge. He has magic. Of course he has that what do you else expect from a wizard. He use spells you now. Spells... magic... i smiled. Couldn't I do that too ? "Din's fire !" I saw my right hand become a flame a whole load of fire around me appeared from nowhere.

"So you can use magic after al... heh that makes it al a lot easier."

I saw him approach Trough a line of fire. He looked pissed of and surprised. I saw his injurys caused by my spell. He didn't block it after all. And then I saw it again. His grey eyes suddenly turning red and then grey. At was a matter of a second. "Are you dreaming little one ? You are in a battle and in the middle of a cycle of fire. Hellooo ?"

I charged suddenly at him vertical and hit him. In his left arm. "So you are gonna play like this little one ? Having a good time ?" That was it. I didn't even have to think i attacked him with rage. Blocked his sword with my shield and knocking him with my sword in his face. He reacted with magic. He literally knocked the life out of me with his kicks. I was once again down. Seeing trees fell down. Birds fly away. "You know you did create a forest fire didn't you. Smart of you..." he was looking at me. And I can tell you. He was not happy. "Soon people see this. And let just say a town is nearby." "Does it matters" i responded. "You just could have caught the attention of mages. If they would be nearby." "You are a mage" i knocked him down. "Let's end this" pointing out my gilded sword at his damaged face. "Yeah I think I need to stop playing with you now." "Deal is changed i just wanted to have some fun. But i think i need to kill you now." He laughed. Looking at my confused face. "Come on did you really think you could trust a dark mage ?"


	4. Chapter 4 : a lost story

I looked at my opponent. . . He was dead. I killed him. I have survived at last. But now I am left with questions. What did he want ? Why didn't he take the battle serious. Who was he before he died by my hands ? Well at last there was one thing what i know... He was a dark mage. But then. What is a dark mage ? It makes al not sense at all. You are just walking in a forest and the next moment are you being pursued fore no reason at all... i looked around. The fire. The trees. "Shit." I am in the middle of a forest fire. The fire grew each second bigger while i jumped to the dead mage. His body would burn no matter what. And then I saw it. A number of keys in his hand. I closed my eyes. Thinking back at our battle.

"You've got to be kidding me. I am not going te be beaten by a kid !" He raised a key in the air. "Open the gate of..."

I will never now what he would have said at that moment. I killed him at that moment. It was an opportunity to kill him. And I took it. The last thing he did... Was extremely rare.

"You have beaten me..." there came blood of his mouth. He laughed. Looking at me. "They will search fore this." He showed the keys. "I want you to take them with you." They don't deserve it. I don't want them to have it. That is my revenge" he looked at me and picked my shoulder and pulled the arrow of it. "Soon they will come. I was not alone" i looked confused at him. "First you try to kill me and now you ask me to avenge you ! What is the point of it?" "Revenge is the point just take it little one. Do a old dying man at least one favor" he smirked. "You deserve it. You have shown that you are a powerful warrior." That was it. Then he died.

I took the keyes. Looking at his face. "At least you get you're revenge"... i felt sorry fore him in one way but it was done. I killed him. I survived. "At least we had a good fight " and then I leaved. Running through the forest. Trough the fire. Trees were falling down. Animals fled. I fled too. It started to rain. But i was still running. Seeking a way to get out of this forest. I fell but stood up. The injuries caused me to take a breath. But i couldn't. I couldn't breath. I was chocking. The smoke who smelled terrible. The heat of the fire. But i runned. Even while I was bleeding and almost near the end of dead... i heard some voices screaming. Yelling. People who were cursing. I didn't really notice that it were real voices. I thought i was becoming weak. Now i heard a sound of metal. A sound of preparation fore battle It took me about an hour to think clear again. An hour to breath again. I barely walked. I stumbled. And then everything became black...

"I am sure you can do it".

"You have changed the terrible fate of this land haven't you"

"You have met with a terrible fate haven't you" .

"Believe in you're strength. Believe".

Those words. I know them. I've heard them before... didn't i heard them... from...

"So you have obtained my mask. It's dark powers have abandoned it"

"But i can sense something powerful. Something great."

the man with masks turned around and looked at me. He was... surprised.

"Link. . ."

"I have an lost story. . ."

"Wait you know my name ?"

"To tell you. . ."


	5. Chapter 5

"We both know how the triforce is created. The relic whom you own the piece of courage."

"When you entered that cursed world was that the reason I believed you could save Termina from destruction. You did succeed."

"And so I can trust you once again"...

"Another secret"

I was quiet. Questions was all I had. What do you mean "and so I can trust you once again" what secret do you mean ! How did you know about the triforce ? What if I am dreaming ?

However the voice in my head was screaming for answers.

Was i however quiet...

He laughed.

"You have many questions Link."

"Have patience I will begin with the story now."

And so I was patience

"Let us begin he said"

"Close your eyes Link"

and so i did.

"The mask you battled years ago was an fierce enemy... He took away you're original form and was capable of destroying everything the godesses once build in an unknown era."

"He has been stopped"

"So let us talk about someone else"

"Let us talk about the Fierce deity"

"The legend goes like this"

"Once in a time of war. A time of destruction. In a time when Kingdoms rised against Kingdoms. Empires rised against Empires. It was an time of chaos. And when the war raised to an supernatural level. Rised an man up from the dust of bones. From the mountains of liveless bodies. He had no name. No bloodline. No loyalty. No followers. Well he gained those followers very quick. He destroyed everything what stood in his way. Man or woman. Children or elderly. Every lifeform. They said he was merciless. They said he could destroy armies with one strike with his sword. They say he had no eyes. They said he was an demon.

They called him...

"The fierce deity"

"At the moment of doom. At the moment of extinction. When he had gained the absolute power. Was he stopped. . . No one knew what happened. His allies don't knew nether his enemies. several days later all the wars stopped and people started living normal again. And so that age of blood and injustice was forgotten... It was like an curse was lifted up. An curse upon our world.

While nobody knew who stopped him" he whispered.

"Let me pass my legacy on to you. Soon your legacy. So let me pass the legacy of my gone masters. Those who rest. Those who have fade from the world. Those who created legends itself.

He stopped talking and took a big breath. And looked at me right in the eyes with his own eyes closed.

"Please accept my offer..."

"He...He...He..."

He laughed...

"You have the capability of become one of us. The capability of courtyard an legacy."

...

"Please link become my apprentice"


	6. Chapter 6

A lost Hero chapter 6

Well to the readers of this ff. I am sorry I didn't upload a while. I was very busy and some stuff was going on. So I will continue with it now and upload some more. Anyway i think i will soon start with involving team natsu but i still need a good intro for these mages. And soon you will read more details about things and will change the theme of reading a little bit. To focus to feelings and expressions, and the things they see. I thank anyone who still is reading this and if you have any idea's or questions/suggestions feel free to ask. But for now i want to thank these guys.

***_Super-mega-punch_** : i am glad to hear that you were interested and I hope you are still looking forward how the story goes.

***_WolfShadow96_** : i want to thank you for your opinion. And you are right indeed i need to watch my grammar just like Super-mega-punch said. And there was really not much after all. I seriously need to work that out but I don't want to get each chapter overwhelming so people skip pieces of hard writing if you know what i mean. But i have one question ? Are you still keeping an eye on this ?

*_**LinkHelios23**_ : Uuuuuuuhw uhm (thinking out loud) what the heck why not ? It is an ff after all. No one to blame. But let's focus on the main story first and then we will see next what the romance i going to be like and for those who didn't know i never writed it so. **Challenge accepted ! For now**

For any idea's just **pm** me. And sorry it took a long ride to answer to you people !

I hope you readed it. *Clears throat and says with awesome voice* now let's see how many story followers i can get ! (U no help me reader ?)

**Disclaimer** : finally after five chapters Nintendo sees it I don't own the legend of zelda, link or fairytail or anyone related to it. If I did I would now create an awesome zelda movie. And yes I have the story already now. All i need is money money money and gold.

Strange writer out.

Oh and fanfiction is really cheaper than therapy. And I am not crazy if you think so. It's just cheaper...

* * *

"Why..." I said. "Why would i". I looked at him. And he was still looking at me. "Because you have the potential to become a maskesman" "i don't" i responded. "I don't know anything of you. Nothing. Not where you come from. What you're goals are. What for person you are... And let me remind you that you where the one who caused all that trouble in Termina !" "Yes... that was... onfortunate." "Anyway... what have you done with that mask after all." I asked. "I kept it" "why ?" I responded.

"Why would you keep that cursed mask."

"It's powers are gone Link. I told you that years ago. You destroyed Majora."

"Then why would you keep that cursed mask if it didn't have any powers left !"

"I could explain everything." "Then explain !" "But there are things meant hidden secret within my tribe"

"So you are a member of the lost tribe" "yes" he responded

"And you want me to become an part of it"

"Yes"

"And I want that because there are less people left who are capable of joining the lost tribe. Because you just can't walk in our order and think you will be gained old dark powers." And that you will be teached how to make spirit masks for your own good." He was looking serious now.

"We aren't just an tribe who uses and study magic for the good of people like in this world by example Link. We search for lost powers sealed away. In order to prevent someone else find it. To prevent someone evil uses it and will lose control of himself"

"Just the thing what happened with skull kid" i said.

"Yes..."

"At that moment i couldn't stop him. But you did. You stopped him in three days. While you did nothing to do with that world."

"You can't just let people die if you didn't try to stop it if you know you have a change you can"

"That's the spirit."

"And that is why you could join us"

I was thinking. .

Could he be good ? Can i trust him ? I had so many questions. So many answers I needed.

"I can also let realise you of this realm. And let you return where you are and contact later"

And then I just realised that the only thing I saw was him. Everything was white. It was like you was in a blank page of paper.

"Where am I"

"We are just communicating with each other via our spirits. Our bodies are in the place where you where last time before you passed out."

"Damn"

"What is wrong ?"

"My body lies in a forest fire"

And then saw him sweat dropping.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey i am back and before anything... This took me to long to write. Sorry for keeping you waiting guyes ! Next will be beter. And I watched my grammar ;p

DISCLAIMER : for anyone who doesn't know where fanfiction is about. I own nothing. I don't own the legend of zelda or Fairytail and i am glad i don't. O Wait maybe I own the story ?.

Anyway no more jokes let's get started

* * *

"Daddy daddy daddy !" A young girl runned downstairs. "He is waking up daddy he is waking up !" The person called daddy immediately stopped with reading his book. "Alright sweetheart i will go to him now" "daddy can i go with you ? Pleaaaas" he smiled while looking at his young daughter "sorry Hailey but you can't. What about you make some food for our visitor i bet he is starving" the girl started to smile again and her eyes where full with joy. "Can i make pancakes daddy can i make pancakes ?" "Of course you can dear" and then with a little scream of joy was she running to the kitchen.

"Now let's see how our guest is doing"

All i remembered was pain, fire and the smell of burning flesh. But i did survived. When I waked up the first thing i saw was a girl. She screamed and left the room. The room. Was simple next to me was a small table with some flowers and there were two windows open. I could smell the nature and hear beards singing. It felt peacefully.

"Maybe I have been found by a farmer" i said and while realising i was talking to myself I saw in the middle of the room a man.

He came closer.

I smiled.

"Oh hey sir my name is Link nice to meet ya" the man frowned. "So your name is Link..."

"Yes. What's yours ?"

"That doesn't matter." He picked an chair and sitted next to the bed.

"You are going to tell me who you are and what the hell you did in the middle of that forest fire"

I looked at him... thinking.

This man is not scared no. He is afraid of something else... maybe he sees me as an possible threat to someone or something. I have no problem with that. But i have a problem with him. You can't trust anyone after all.

"Alright sir i know who want to know who I am but... i want to know who are you too."

"That's good now let's make sure you don't lie to me"

He spoke some strange words and an strange circle appeared before his hands. "This spell allows anyone in this room to only speak the truth. So begin you have five minutes."

"Well."

I sighed.

"You want to know everything about me ?"

"I want"

"My name is Link... so far I know i have no aftername. So I use the name of the people which I grow up with. They are called Kokiri"

"Anyway those people are children who don't grow up like other human beings do"

"So duo some events i came to know the truth i was not one of them."

"I left them and began an journey to seek other worlds behind the land where i come from . Most of the times I help people who are cursed or being threatened or even suppressed. As reward i most of the time ask for food or an stay for an day of two. Otherwise I ask for knowledge in search to seek strength. The reason I was in that forest fire was because i battled an unknown person who called himself a dark mage. During the battle that fire appeared. Because of that fire i was capable of defeating that person. I think i must have been passed out when I tried to escape the fires...

"So who are you?"

"You didn't lie. Hmmm well I suppose you have no bad means then."

I smiled while looking at this person knowing this isn't an ordinary farmer.

"But you have secrets..."

"Alright if you want to know my whole life then I suppose I could stay talking for weeks."

He said nothing back. Instead he stood up and looked right in my eyes. And it felt weird somehow. I felt Intimidated... And that didn't happen often.

"Look if you don't trust me anyway why would i now lying in this bed ? Why even take care of me ?" I took a big breath. "It doesn't make sense. Look i don't know who or what you are but i thank you for taking care of me and at least i do want to leave in peace. And if you want to know my life and everything i have accomplished."

"Then I would say this..."

He smirked "say what ?"

"Wanna trade ?"

I knew he heard it and it was stupid. And I am not talking about the words i said. He heard the anger the suffer and rage behind those words even the crying behind it. I could kill myself. Only someone who has seen things wich he shouldn't see or hear it or even have it could say that.

Only an adult could bring such a message coated in words.

He looked at me with confusion.

And then there was silence between us... An deadly silence

"I apologise. . . You must have dealt with horrible things. For your age." He looked outside. "But you aren't the only one Link. In fact there are many others who share grief and suffer."

"But everyone has to find his own answers."

"Well I think so" i responded

"But i can see their suffer and rage and how they survived. They where all qruell people. But you are different."

"Everything is different"

"No nothing Is the same or different" he said

"You need some food"

He walked to the door "you can stay so long as you have recovered... Then you may leave"

"Thanks"

He smiled

"Never thank me"


End file.
